


Just Feel

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comforting!Jack, M/M, Post-KKBB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from his time with the Doctor and a year of misery, Jack wanted to prove something to Ianto. <b>Janto Drabble.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Feel

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Takes place immediately after KKBB.

He was told that he didn't need to think. He didn't need to speak. He didn't even need to see, just feel. In this second, a moment granted by peace, all Ianto Jones had to do was feel. He was told by his lover to close his eyes, lean back and trust him.

Held tightly in his lovers arms, eyes closed, Ianto was lowered down at a snail's pace. His skin tingled as his flesh met... silk? His eyes opened quickly meeting Jack's own shade of blue just inches away.

" Jack?" He gasped out in shock as his shoulders finally met the silk beneath the two men.

" Close your eyes, Ianto." Jack replied softly almost whispering. The older of the two men moved forward, closing the distance between himself and his lover. " Just feel."

Ianto let his eyes fall shut again as Jack's lips ghosted across his before moving elsewhere. From there Ianto got lost, his mind overwhelmed as his body received pleasure in places even unknown to even him. His lovers nails travelled down, raking at the younger mans thighs, but the soft caresses of Jack's fingertips soothed the pain into pleasure on the way back up.

There was nothing sexual about these pleasuring touches, just something shared between lovers who wished to be wrapped up in each other.

_" I came back for you."_

**END**


End file.
